


Drunk brawls

by Plugs



Series: Short lewd things [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trust me that makes sense in context, Very short but I like it, a short pun based fic, because it’s a good one, if you recognise it tell me so I can credit it, not my original pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Highgrade and one bad pun.





	Drunk brawls

“Know what I _don’t_ miss?” Vortex mumbled into the bar top.

“...no?” Swerve replied, tentatively wiping around the sprawled out copter.

“I don’t miss...” Vortex trailed off, gesturing with a limp claw, “Don’t miss drunk Brawls”

“Oh” Swerve eyed the line of empty shot glasses, “Well...Whirl doesn’t come in here _too_ often?” he picked up the first glass, Vortex grunted in response.

“Nah I mean, drunk _Brawl_ ” Vortex blearily raised his helm, “Couldn’t aim after one cube, spike wouldn’t find my pussy even if it had a big fucking neon arrow to it”


End file.
